katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hot 'n Cold
"Hot 'n Cold" è una canzone di Katy Perry dal suo secondo album in studio, One of the Boys .La canzone è stata scritta dalla stessa Katy,con Dr.Luke e Max Martin, e prodotta da Dr.Luke con Benny Blanco."Hot 'n Cold" fu lanciato come secondo singolo dall'album,dopo il successo di "I Kissed A Girl " il 9 Settembre 2008 e tratta di una storia d'amore problematica, dopo il compagno di Katy soffre di sbalzi d'umore. La canzone ha ricevuto recensioni varie dai critici musicali,per lo più positive.Ha raggiunto la terza posizione della Billboard ''Hot 100,ed è finito in testa alle classifiche di molti paesi tra cui Finlandia,Germania,Canada,Norvegia,Danimarca e Spagna."Hot 'n Cold" fin'ora ha venduto oltre sei milioni di download digitali in tutto il mondo,ed è uno dei singoli più venduti del mondo tra quelli di Katy, a cui in seguito si sono aggiunti anche "Dark Horse " "Firework " "California Gurls " "E.T ." e "Roar ". Per promuovere il singolo,Katy Perry l'ha cantato a ''Today,un programma della NBC, e live agli MTV European Music Awards del 2008,da lei presentati,come atto finale.Il video musicale della canzone è stato diretto da Alan Ferguson,ed è stato pubblicato il 1 Ottobre 2008.Nel video Katy deve sposare il suo fidanzato in una chiesa, anche se lui esita, fa un sogno ad occhi aperti, che alla fine lo convince a sposarsi."Hot 'n Cold" ha ricevuto una nomination ai Grammy Awards come Miglior Perfomance Vocale Pop Femminile.Katy l'ha cantato live nei suoi tour "Hello Katy Tour ", "California Dreams Tour " e al "The Prismatic World Tour ". Ha incluso anche la canzone al "Witness:The Tour " in un mashup con "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" Video Musicale Il video di Hot n Cold, diretto da Alan Ferguson, è stato girato a Los Angeles all'inizio di settembre del 2008. È stato trasmesso la prima volta il 1º ottobre e il protagonista maschile è Alex Rodriguez , amico d'infanzia della stessa Katy. La chiesa nel video è la First Christian Church, dove fu girata anche la scena del matrimonio nel film Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo. È il primo video in cui Katy interpreta vari ruoli. Il video inizia con l'immagine della folla di astanti in una chiesa,con due giovani all'altrare Katy e Alexander,il personaggio interpretato da Alex.Tra le testimoni di Katy c'è anche un divertente uomo con un cagnolino. Katy si trova di fronte all'uomo che sta per sposare e, alla domanda del prete, risponde affermativamente. Poi tocca allo sposo, ma questi non riesce a pronunciare la formula, così Katy gli dà un colpo al petto con il mazzo di fiori.Nella chiese parte la musica,e tutti i presenti iniziano ad eseguire una curiosa coreografia,con tanto di luci colorate che la fanno sembrare una discoteca.Katy si dimostra furiosa ,cantando "Hai le crisi premestruali come una puttana" tanto che Alexander scappa,urtando un uomo sandwich e facendo cadere delle angurie ad un fruttivendolo, e lei lo insegue, prima in strada a piedi e poi con una bicicletta,ancora vestita da sposa.. Alexander si nasconde all'interno di una discoteca, dove la cantante (che è Katy), vestita di un completo di lattice rosso e un caschetto castano, lo indica ai presenti.Questi lo afferrano e lo sollevano sopra le loro teste,vicino al palco dove canta Katy.Il giovane allora esce e si ferma vedendo Katy Perry fuori, che gli canta la sua sofferenza, insieme alle sue ex fidanzate , tutte vestite da sposa. Il giovane, sentendosi perseguitato, si dirige verso una strada,inseguito da Katy e dalle sue ex in bicicletta,con delle mazze da baseball in mano.Si nasconde per telefonare a qualcuno ma appare Katy vestita come una sposa piangente sullo schermo del cellulare che canta i versi "Chiunque chiamerebbe un dottore in un caso di amore bipolare".Alexander continua la sua fuga fino a ritrovarsi in una strada,dove Katy è nelle vesti d'una ballerina in mezzo ad alcuni giovani che cominciano a ballare al ritornello.Alexander si volta per scappare ma dietro di lui compaiono le sue ex,con Katy al centro.A quel punto il ragazzo si getta per terra e Katy si dirige di lui con una zebra, sorridendogli;Alexander allora chiude in fretta gli occhi. Una volta riaperti si ritrova in chiesa davanti a Katy: era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Finalmente accetta di sposarla. Katy sorride, lo abbraccia e si baciano. Il video si conclude con gli sposi intenti a lasciare la chiesa correndo felici, mentre lo schermo si chiude in un cerchio che si stringe al centro verso il buio. Dietro le quinte Il dietro le quinte inizia con Katy e Alex che si preparano per essere vestiti come una coppia di giovani sposi. Katy, vestita da sposa, da il benvenuto al video con un cagnolino in mano, passandoselo sul seno, cantando "Benvenuti al set del mio secondo video musicale, questa è più stiloso, questo è più humor, è veramente bello, io spero che a voi piaccia molto." Poi fa la linguaccia. Il regista, Alan Ferguson dice "Questo è il mio video migliore di sempre." La scena poi passa a quando Alex fugge, e Katy lo insegue , fuori dalla chiesa urlando. Mentre lo rincorre, delle macchine passano di fianco a loro, riprendendo la scena. "Come potete vedere, il mio sposo è scappato da me perchè è veramente uno sposo indifferente." Nel mentre, un paparazzo da un auto, la fotografa, Alex sospira poi prende a parlare "Ho bisogno d'acqua, perchè ho corso molto ... ma è per Katy." La cantante riprende a parlare " Adesso noi abbiamo intenzione di fare un travestimento stile hot dog, io penso che questo sia un lato differente di me, perchè io sono come una gattina e sono carina e come un bu-du-bi-bi bu! Questo è più come moccio e bava." Mentre continua a parlare, passa una macchina che le suona il clacson "La gente mi aggancia.... " Quindi viene mostrata la scena in cui Alexander cade sopra l'uomo hot-dog, poi Katy inforca la bici rubata - ovviamente per finzione - mentre una ragazza le urla "Ehi, quella è la mia bici!" Alex inciampa nel bancone che vende angurie, e ne fa cadere molte, mandandole in pezzi. Il fruttivendolo furioso prende l'ultima rimasta e spacca per terra anche quella. Alcuni membri dello staff poi prendono pezzi di anguria e li assaggiano. Viene poi mostrato Markus Molinari , un amico omosessuale di Katy, che finge di essere una damigella con un cagnolino ed un seno finto."Noi stiamo per vedere proprio adesso Katy che sta per sposarsi, forse " e sorride maliziosamente. Viene poi fatta sentire la musica di "Waking Up in Vegas " mentre le telecamere filmano Katy e Alex di fronte al prete. Nel video compaiono anche due persone simili alla madre ed al padre di Katy ma lei commenta " Loro non sono i miei genitori, sono degli attori. Realmente." Continua dicendo che le sue ragazze (amiche) stanno lavorando, specialmente la sua ragazza Markus. Viene poi mostrata la prima scena del video. Tutte le persone presenti in chiesa applaudono, dopo che Katy annuncia che quello è il primo giorno di riprese, e ha già radunato molte persone. Il regista dice che il primo giorno è stato molto pesante, ma davvero divertente. La scena finale, girata in chiesa, quando Alex dice di "sì" a Katy è stata girata il primo giorno. Viene quindi mostrato il secondo giorno di riprese. Le telecamere vengono portate nei sotteranei della Capitol, dove Katy corre in sella alla bici, vestita da sposa. Vengono mostrate delle ragnatele sul soffitto, e pezzi dello stesso caduti. Il regista dice che ci sono dei ballerini per mostrare che "Katy appare realmente ovunque nella mente di quel ragazzo." Per filmare le scene in cui Katy rincorre Alex nei sotteranei, insieme alle spose infelici, una macchina porta in giro una gigantesca telecamera, davanti a gruppo. Poi viene mostrata Katy ballare con le spose infelici sull'asfalto. Katy fa delle mosse simili a quelle della break-dance.Katy sussura dicendo che il suo video le piace molto, ed è molto bello. Mentre porta la zebra verso Alex, viene fatta sentire la musica di "Fingerprints ". Subito dopo descrive i vari tipi di ballerini che saranno presenti nella scena " Noi stiamo per girare la prossima scena. Noi abbiamo un po' d B-Boy,un po' di Breaker, un po' di Hip-Hop, un po' di Pop come lanciato. La sera viene girata l'ultima scena del video dove Katy dice che sarà "Rock ed electro" dicendo "Mi troverò in un club dove lui cercherà di fuggire, ma no, no, no , lui verrà preso e portato da me stasera." Viene poi mostrato un ragazzo che suona la chitarra e poi la scena in cui Katy canta nel club, ricoperta di applausi. Poi le riprese terminano " E questo è tutto amici miei, scuotete via il luccichio (shake the glitter off- riferimento a "Waking Up in Vegas") Noi abbiamo reso questo rap cool" Recensione Critica La canzone in generale ha ricevuto recensioni per lo più positive. Alex Fletcher di Digital Spy ha dato alla canzone 3 stelle su 5,apprezzando il ritmo della canzone Nella sua recensione per MusicOMH , Darren Harvey ha definito " Hot 'n Cold " Un numero pop stile anni '80 Tiffany".CHARTattack ha elogiato il "frenetico dance-pop " della traccia. In una revisione meno positiva, Sal Cinquemani da Slant Magazine ha criticato la canzone, dicendo "Perry confonde la scorrettezza politica con l'essere sovversivo in brani come" Hot 'n Cold ", in cui, giudica ragazzi affermando che cambiano la loro mente come le ragazze cambiano i vestiti,' finisce per suonare leggermente sessista . " The Guardian ha scritto che la canzone "non sembrava poter catturare l'immaginazione del pubblico" nel modo in cui il suo precedente singolo "I Kissed A Girl " ha fatto . La canzone è stata nominata ai Grammy Awards come Miglior Perfomance Vocale Pop Femminile ai 52 ° Grammy Awards , ma ha perso contro' " Halo ". di Beyoncé. Esibizioni Live Katy ha cantato la canzone live al programma Today nella NBC e come cerimonia di chiusura degli MTV European Music Awards 2008,a Liverpool.Il 22 Novembre 2008 l'ha cantata live come canzone di apertura all'evento YouTube Live.Il 15 Aprile 2010 l'ha cantata live al Fearless Tour di Taylor Swift.Katy ha inserito la canzone nel "Hello Katy Tour " e nel "California Dreams Tour " dove,durante la perfomance,indossava sette abiti diversi.L'ha inserita anche nel "The Prismatic World Tour " dove lei ed i suoi ballerini erano vestiti come gatti. Uso mediatico Il brano è stato inserito per la prima volta in un episodio della quarta stagione della serie televisiva Ghost Whisperer - Presenze. Nel settembre 2010, Katy Perry è stata ospite di Sesame Street, il programma televisivo per bambini con i Muppets Sesame Street, ed ha cantato "Hot 'n Cold" in un video in cui l'altro protagonista era il pupazzo Elmo. Il video è stato però censurato quasi subito, a seguito delle proteste dei genitori, che consideravano il vestito della cantante troppo succinto, tanto che prima della messa in onda programmata, Sesame Workshop ha annunciato che, "Dopo polemiche sul clip, abbiamo deciso che non andrà in onda il segmento sulla trasmissione televisiva di Sesame Street , che si rivolge a bambini in età prescolare". tuttavia il video è ancora disponibile su YouTube.Katy ha deriso la polemica,presentandosi al Saturday Night Live con un vestito dov'era ritratto Elmo.La canzone è stata usata anche come promo del programma MasterChef in Australia.La canzone è stata anche utilizzata nel trailer finale del film d'animazione "Inside Out".Katy ha anche registrato la canzone in lingua "Simlish" per il videogioco "The Sims 2". Cover Sono state eseguite delle cover da parte di alcuni artisti dell'ambito punk rock quali i Chase the Light, i Sunset Takeover, i Red Summer Tape e i Cabin Fever, e dal gruppo rock and roll tedesco The Baseballs. Successo Commerciale La canzone ha vinto tre dischi d'oro;uno in Belgio (oltre 15.000 copie vendute) e in Spagna (oltre 20.000 copie vendute).e uno in Italia.Ha vinto vari dischi di platino in Austria (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) in Finlanda (oltre 10.000 copie vendute) in Germania (oltre 300.000 copie vendute) in Svizzera (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) in Nuova Zelanda(oltre 10.000 copie vendute) in Regno Unito (oltre 600.000 copie vendute).Ne ha vinti cinque in Australia (oltre 350.000 copie vendute) due in Brasile (oltre 200.000 copie vendute) sei in Canada (oltre 240.000 copie vendute) due in Danimarca (oltre 60.000 copie vendute) e cinque negli Stati Uniti (oltre 5.600.000 copie vendute) Remix Katy ha pubblicato diversi EP di remix per Hot 'n Cold. Dato il successo del remix della band electropop francese Yelle , Katy inserì questo remix anche nel CD Singolo di "California Gurls " Katy ha registrato diversi remix di "Hot 'n Cold", uno dei quali con gli LMFAO . Altri remix sono stati eseguiti da diversi DJ. Testo Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da One of the Boys Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry